


Good Luck, Bad Luck

by miraculous_lovesquare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: Marinette wakes up with a green paw print behind her ear. There's only one person that could mean.Or rather, one kitty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this soulmate AU, people get their marks at the same time as their soulmate, and usually a year or two after puberty.
> 
> Also this takes into account the web series where Marinette says if it weren't for Adrien, she'd consider Chat Noir. I have a feeling in a soulmates 'verse, she'd hope it was Adrien, but would give Chat Noir a shot.

“What about our secret identities? Won’t the marks reveal it?” Marinette asked, still staring at the green paw print behind her ear. It had been tough for her to find the mark at first, eventually Tikki found it for her when she put up her hair. She had a handheld mirror in one hand and was staring at the reflection in another in front of her.

“Only to each other. When Ladybug and Chat Noir get comfortable in their suits, it’s important that they know who they are outside of it.” Tikki answered.

“I’m lucky my pigtails cover the mark, could you imagine Alya finding out that my soulmate is Chat Noir?" Marinette and Tikki giggled. Marinette’s face fell.

“But that means Adrien isn’t my soulmate.” Tikki flew over and hugged Marinette’s cheek

“It’s going to be okay Marinette, you’ll see.” Tikki said, smiling at her chosen. “Ladybug and Chat Noir are usually soulmates, they complete each other inside the suit and out. It will work out!”

“Thanks, Tikki. Chat Noir is a pretty nice cat-ch” Marinette said, cupping the little goddess in her hands. Tikki laughed at her pun. 

"You really do complete him if you can make a pun that bad." Marinette smiled lightly, rubbing Tikki on her head. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad_ , she thought. After all, if she hadn't been so obsessed with Adrien, she might have gone for her partner. She sighed and looked at all the posters on her wall. She was more of a fan, anyway. Sure, she knew Adrien, but how well did she actually know him? She looked at the closest picture, Adrien smiling brightly back at her. She caressed his face with a finger one last time before taking it off her wall. One by one, she pulled the rest down, putting them in a neat stack. Looking at her computer background she remembered a picture from the ladyblog that had caught her attention.

She opened up her friend’s blog and quickly found the photo. Alya had managed to take a picture of their "pound it" after a fight, with the Eiffel tower in the background, and satisfied smiles on their faces. That fight had been a tough one and they had been glad it was over. Unfortunately, soon after that moment they left before they transformed back, but the fist bump had been captured. Marinette saved the photo and set it as her new background. She could pass it off as being supportive of her friend’s blog.

“Marinette! You’re going to be late for school!” Sabine’s voice interrupted her trance.

“I’ll be right down, maman!” Marinette called back.

“Come on, Tikki.” She ushered the kwami into her purse, and ran out the door, grabbing her backpack on the way.

 

***

 

“So?” Alya questioned as Marinette took her seat. “Has it appeared yet?” 

Marinette blushed and her heart pumped wildly, trying to think of a way to tell Alya without telling her everything. Alya had been asking every morning since Marinette confessed she hadn't had her soulmate mark appear yet. She knew she was a late bloomer, and she was glad it had finally arrived. But Alya couldn't know who it was because Marinette didn't know who _he_ was, and she would rather their civilian selves dated. It was less complicated that way.

“Who is it? I won’t tell a soul, promise! Is it  _ him _ ?” Alya’s gaze flickered to Adrien.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Marinette said, looking down. It was a good way out, not exactly a lie, so Marinette didn’t feel so bad about it.

“It’s okay girl, whoever they are, they’ll love you for sure.” Alya smiled, pulling in her friend for a gentle side hug in their seats. Their teacher walked in, and the two settled down for class.

 

***

 

“Woah dude, you’re so lucky!” Marinette heard Nino's voice from in front of her.

“What’s so lucky?” Alya asked, looking between Nino and Adrien. 

“My dude has Ladybug as his soulmate.” Nino punched Adrien’s shoulder as the boy blushed lightly. Marinette’s eyes widened slightly.

“A-are you sure?” Marinette asked. Adrien moved his ring and where it had sat was a small ladybug symbol, the same size as the cat paw behind Marinette’s ear.

“I think it’s best if we keep it between us. My father wouldn’t like it if it got out that I have a soulmate.”

“Of course, dude, you can trust us.” Nino said, slinging his arm around Adrien’s shoulders. “I can’t believe he gets a superhero for a soulmate.” He shook his head.

“Alya and I had plans to study at my house, you guys could join and we could talk about it more?” Marinette suggested. Alya raised an eyebrow at her friend’s sudden bravery.

“Of course, your parents make the best cookies.” Nino said.

“That sounds great, Marinette.” Adrien agreed, smiling. “Let me just text Nathalie.”

Marinette knew she would face Alya’s wrath for not telling her more about the mark Marinette had seen that morning, but her friend could wait a little longer.

They made their way to the bakery, grabbing some fresh baked goods on their way up to Marinette's room. In retrospect, she was glad she had taken down all the posters even if they were of her soulmate. She couldn't believe her luck!

“How are you guys going to date, I mean, wouldn’t that expose her identity?” Nino asked, biting into a chocolate chip cookie.

“Yeah, that’s a good point.” Alya said, waving hers in the air. Marinette gulped. She had forgotten about her friend’s sharp wit in picking up a scoop. She had to cover for her bad luck kitty.

“M-maybe it’s just a fan of ladybug,” Marinette said. “Or someone who’s really good with a yoyo.”

“Really, girl?” Alya said, one eyebrow raised. Nino crossed his arms.

“Seems a bit far-fetched, dudette.”

“I dunno, she has a point.” Adrien jumped in, gratefully latching on to Marinette's train of thought. “Do you really think soulmarks would expose their identities like that?” Alya seemed to consider his point.

“Soulmarks never put people in danger, and it seems like an identity reveal would do that.” Marinette reasoned, Nino nodding along.

“I guess that makes sense.” Alya said, shoulders slumping a little. Nino comforted her as Marinette and Adrien breathed twin sighs of relief.

A loud scream interrupted the conversation. An akumatized victim. Alya jumped up, getting her phone ready to record and running out of the bakery. Nino rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see ya later dudes, I have to watch her back.” Nino walked down the stairs, looking for Alya. Adrien and Marinette faced each other. She could see him trying desperately to think up an excuse to transform.

“Adrien, wait. I... I know.” Marinette said, tucking her hair out of the way to show the small green mark.

“M-my lady?” Adrien asked. Marinette nodded. Tikki flew out from her hiding space and Plagg flew from Adrien’s bag to tackle her in a hug. A crash made all four look away from each other.

“We can talk later. Right now, we need to get this akuma.” Marinette said. “Tikki, spots on!”

Plagg rolled his eyes and picked Adrien’s jaw off the ground as he watched his friend transform into the love of his life. His eyes tracked her as she leaped out onto her balcony and off onto another rooftop. He shook himself.

“Let’s get this akuma out of the way so I can talk to my soulmate. Plagg, claws out!”


	2. After the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, thank you for all the lovely comments! <3

“Pound it” The two heros smiled at each other, relief evident in the slump of their shoulders.

“Follow me.” Marinette said swinging up to the nearest rooftop. She led Adrien to her balcony and dropped her transformation. Adrien did the same. He then crushed her in a hug. 

“I’m so happy you’re my lady.” Marinette blushed, but hugged him back. Plagg rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but Tikki dragged him inside Marinette’s room.

“I had the biggest crush on you.” Marinette’s words tumbled out of her mouth, as they often did around Adrien. She could feel his chuckle where she was pressed against his chest.

“And I was too busy chasing my lady to notice my princess.” They both laughed at the love square that they had been stuck in. Marinette pulled back, or at least, she tried to, but Adrien seemed glued to her.

“We need to talk about this. What are we going to tell Nino and Alya, and how are we going to act as Ladybug and Chat?” Adrien released her, and stepped back enough so that they could look at each other. During the fight they had had their usual banter as the reality of what happened was still sinking in.

“We can’t really tell them.” Adrien said, losing his smile. “I’m sorry about Nino, he saw me sneaking glances at it in class.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Marinette reassured him. Their eyes met for the first time since Marinette had revealed her mark. Adrien stepped closer, leaning in. Marinette tilted her head and-

“I KNEW IT!” Alya shrieked from the opening. The two sprung apart, Adrien’s hand going to the back of his neck and Marinette looking anywhere but where her friend stood. Alya climbed up onto the balcony. The two could see Nino behind her looking apologetic. So much for not telling them.

“H-hey Alya, what-”

“I told you he looked like Chat Noir! I can’t believe I’m best friends with  _ Ladybug _ .” Alya’s eyes widened. “It makes so much sense now.”

“Alya, you won’t tell anyone, right?” Adrien asked. The new (couple?) could see her mulling it over.

“I won’t.” Alya decided. “I wouldn't hurt you two like that.” Marinette hugged her friend and Alya smiled at Adrien over her shoulder.

“Nino?”

“Dudes, you really think I’d do that?” Nino came up to stand behind Alya. The girls pulled apart, and Nino held up his wrist.

“After all, if it wasn’t for Ladybug, I wouldn’t have found out that Alya is my soulmate.” Nino and Alya exchanged a look.

“Yeah, a turtle shell and a fox tail are kind of strange.” Marinette said. She startled a bit when Adrien’s arm wrapped around her waist. She felt a gentle squeeze, blushed and leaned into his side.

“Looks like our ‘study session’ mystery is solved. I’ll see you later, girl.” Alya said with a wink, descending back into Marinette’s room. She grabbed Nino’s wrist and dragged him down too.

“See ya later dudes!” The duo watched their friends leave. Marinette shook her head.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” Adrien said. Marinette groaned.

“Are you going to keep punning?” She asked, looking up at him. It was easier to talk to him now that she knew he was her kitty.

“Purrrhaps.” He winked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I’m just kitten around!” Adrien said, laughing. Marinette looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I know how to make you stop.” She said with a smirk.

“Fur real? I-” Whatever Adrien was about to say was lost as Marinette’s lips brushed against his. She pulled back, looking at his shocked face. Adrien recovered quickly and leaned down to kiss her again. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Adrien tilted his head and cupped her cheek with his hand.

When they broke for air, they kept the close embrace. Marinette buried her face in his chest as she blushed. She heard a deep rumbling and looked up.

“Are you… purring?”

**Author's Note:**

> I could be persuaded to write what happens after the fight.  
> ~comments feed my muse~


End file.
